Chris the Lion's Adventures of The Lion King
Chris the Lion's Adventure of the Lion King is the third adventure of the series and will introduce six new members to the team which is Simba,Nala,Timon,Pumbaa,Rafiki, and Zazu. Plot It began when our five heroes was wondering along at night when he bumped into a meerkat named Timon, and a warthog named Pumbaa. Together, they all walked toward Pride Rock in time to see Rafiki display Simba as the future king. After a "stinky" revelation, the group settles down in a small cave by a watering hole beyond Pride Rock. The next morning, Simba,accompany his father, Mufasa, on a tour of their future kingdom. Simba is destined to be the new King of the Pridelands (everything that the light touches). Their tour comes is short lived, however, when Mufasa is informed of hyenas in the Pridelands. So Simba decide to bother their uncle Scar, who is secretly jealous of Simba being next in line for the throne. So Scar tricks the little cub, accompanied by Simba's special friend Nala, into venturing into the forbidden Elephant Graveyard. They're chased by three hyenas (Shenzi, Banzai and Ed) to a dead end, but are then saved by Mufasa, who later scolds Simba and for disobeying his order not to go to the land beyond the borders. Thankfully, Mufasa can't stay angry at his son, and he tells them that the great kings of the past look down on them from the stars and are always there to guide them. Disappointed at the hyenas' failed attempt to kill the cubs, Scar devises another plan. The following afternoon, Scar takes Simba and to the gorge with promise of a surprise that's "to die for." At the same time,Chris ,Timon, Pumbaa,Finn,Jake,Mordecai and Rigby are in the same gorge looking for a new place to stay (since their cave by the watering hole had been smashed in by a falling stage act) when a stampede of wildebeests charges down at everyone -- including Simba and . The cub clinge to a branch till Mufasa arrives to save them again, but just as Mufasa cries out to his brother for help, Scar shows his true form before throwing Mufasa down into the raging stampede. Simultaneously, Chris and the others go over a waterfall at the far end of the gorge. Simba race back down just as the danger has finally passed, but their find their father lying motionless in the settling dust. Scar comes up and tells the boy he is to blame for their father's death, and insists them to run away for ever. Scared and guilt stricken, both Simba fled into exile away from the pridelands. Later that night, Chris, Finn, Jake, Mordecai, Rigby, Timon and Pumbaa emerge from the water alive and terrified. Timon is about ready to call it quits until Pumbaa discovers the dream home they were seaching for: a beautiful jungle with a dramatic view, porch swing and much more. As soon as they're settled in, they see a flock of buzzards crowded in one spot and decide to charge at them for the fun of it. It was there that they discovered Simba, and decided to take the cub into their own paws. After rescuing them, the gang teaches Simba about Hakuna Matata, meaning "no worries." Living for months on bugs (and fruits for the non-insectivores) and no worries, Simba grew into healthy, strong lion. While Scar was ruling over the Pridelands, Nala left to find help. While chasing Pumbaa, she stumbled upon Simba, who was very happy to see her. Nala was equally happy to see Simba alive, mainly because he can reclaim his throne as king but also because she had fallen in love with him when they were younger. While everyone gives Simba and Nala time alone. When he also learned that Simba was alive, Rafiki followed his scent to the jungle where he shows Simba and Chris that Mufasa lives in them. Mufasa appears in a mystical storm of gathering clouds and reminds them that they must take their places in the Circle of Life. Both Simba and Chris rush back to Pride Rock, with their friends following close by, to confront Scar and his army of hyenas. After a fiece battle that ended with Simba defeating Scar, who was betrayed by the hyenas, Simba took his place as King of Pride Rock and Chris and his friends continue the journey to find the Leopard,Lengu and his dhole henchmen. Characters Songs Sences Gallery TLK Adventure Sence 1.png|Hakuna Matata Chris the Lion's Adventures of The Lion King logo.png Trivia Category:Chris the Lion's Adventures Category:Films Set in Africa